


Closing Time

by sdk



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a peek at what happens after hours at No. 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/gifts).



> Written for the prompt, _Nadja/Marian, Bee Gees_.

As Marian set the empty half-keg in the corner of the back room, he heard the faint strains of synthesized strings and a low funky beat coming from the bar's speakers. 

"I don't play this cheesy stuff in my bar," he said, popping his head through the archway to the front. He spied Nadja nudging up the volume, then she whisked by him, sliding her palm across his stomach on her way. 

"Relax, Marian." Her hips swayed with each step, her stride matching the beat of the music. She reached the front door and turned the lock. "The bar's closed. There's no one here."

"I still don't like it." Though Marian might not mind so much, he decided as Nadja sashayed over to a dirty table. "Disco…puh."

"It's the Bee Gees!"

Marian cocked his head, watching as Nadja bent over to wipe down the table, her heels clicking against the wooden floor with the rhythm as if the music wouldn't let her stay still. "No, it's Andy Gibb."

"Oh…" Nadja turned to lean against the table, her voice suddenly deceptively innocent, but Marian was too distracted by her fingers wearing a path over the folded edge of her rag to notice. "I thought Andy Gibb was a part of the Bee Gees."

"No, just his older brothers. But they did sing on--what?"

Nadja giggled, holding up the rag to cover her mouth, but Marian could still see her eyes dancing. He quickly closed the distance between them, masking his features into a look of stern consternation, but that only seemed to amuse Nadja more. He couldn't help but join her with a wide grin, though he wasn't quite sure what was so funny. 

He tugged the towel out of her grasp and tossed it to the table. "What?"

"You--King of Disco," she said, her tone bubbling with the remnants of laughter. She reached to poke him in the chest but Marian caught her finger, fighting down a twinge of embarrassment at her words. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, Marian. I can see you now when I'm not around and you're all alone here. You strut around to Stayin' Alive, don't you?"

"No--Nadja, please, I just…remember things. I really don't like disco."

"Mhm." There was a certain way Nadja smiled at him, like she had a secret, and if Marian was a very good boy, she'd share it with him. That's the way she smiled at him now, her eyes glimmering beneath the low lights of the bar, and Marian forgot all about being embarrassed. She inched closer and slipped her finger from his grasp, then guided his hands down to where her hips circled with the beat, their thighs brushing together. 

"And what about dancing to disco music?" Her hands coasted back over his arms, and without realizing it, Marian was moving too, pressing her against the edge of the table. 

"That might be okay," Marian whispered. "But I can think of something else I'd rather do right now."

"We've still got to clean up the bar." Nadja trailed her fingers through the hair along the nape of his neck, tilting her head as her lips touched his for the barest hint of a kiss.

Marian liked to be teased, but right then he wanted more than the brief taste she'd offered. He stole another kiss, skimming his tongue along her lower lip as he retreated. "It can wait."


End file.
